


Shimmering Beauty

by flickawhip



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella finds herself watching Rosalie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shimmering Beauty

Bella finds herself watching Rosalie, she has always found the other girl beautiful and, even when Rosalie catches her watching, she smiles at her beauty in the sunlight. Rosalie glitters as she walks. Rosalie has been watching Bella for almost as long but she's careful not to give away how beautiful she feels the other girl is, at least, not until now. Bella's breath catches and she smiles, shyly. She is nervous, waiting for someone to have the guts to turn her. 

"For a human... you are beautiful."

Bella blushes, smiles and ducks her head. 

"Thank you... so are you. For a Vampire I mean..."

Rosalie smirks, then laughs. 

"Not such a shy little mouse anymore are you?"


End file.
